1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to manufacturing method for imprinting stamper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the fabricating method of the printed circuit board, the imprinting method uses a stamper having convex pattern protruded on the surface of it corresponding to the circuit pattern. The stamper is imprinted on to the insulation board, so that concave pattern is formed corresponding to the circuit pattern. And by filling conductive material in the concave pattern, a board having circuit pattern is formed.
The conventional imprinting stamper is manufactured from nickel stamper formed by nickel plating on the silicon master having a plural grooves, the nickel stamper is separated from the silicon master. And DLC (Diamond Like Carbon) coating, C4F8 coating or SAM (Self-Assembled Monolayer) coating is conducted on the silicon master for easy separation from the silicon master.
As described above, the conventional stamper takes coating process for easy separation from the silicon master. Therefore, the manufacturing process takes much time and the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, the separation between the stamper and the silicon master is not smooth, so that faulty of the stamper is occurred. And the separation is conducted repeatedly, the faulty is occurred more frequently.